User blog:BoredUser231/Event Bear Idea: Rift-Bear
(YES, I KNOW SOMEONE'S DONE AN EVENT BEAR IDEA BEFORE.) Mechanic: Rifts There are 3 types of rifts each with their own color. Orange for Teleportation Rifts, Purple for Corruptor Rifts and Blue for Collector Rifts. There will also be a Rift Storm every 30 minutes. ''TELEPORTATION RIFT: '''Be able to teleport anywhere in the map that is avalible to your current amount of bees. (e.g If you have 4 different Red Bee types you can teleport to Red HQ) Attempting to teleport to an area unavalible to you will result in a smoke effect emanating from your character. CORRUPTOR RIFT: Gain control of a single enemy at a time, allowing it to follow you and attack enemies. For obvious reasons, Ants, Tunnel Bear, King Beetle, Rogue Vicious Bee and the Cave Monsters will not be able to be controlled. COLLECTOR RIFT: Have a rift collecting pollen from a single field at a time. All pollen collected is immediately converted into Honey. If a honey, treat or ticket token are found, they will also be collected. RIFT STORM: Every 30 minutes, a massive rift will open in the sky, causing an event similar to that of a Honeystorm, however more than Honey and Tickets drop this time, some drops that can be obtained include: Royal Jelly, Rifts, Treats, Tickets and the classic Honey. Exclusive Bee: Rift-Bee *'Abilities:' #'Inversion: Instantly converts all your pollen into honey. (Adds the bond too.)' #'Rift Squadron: Summons 5 Rift-Bees to attack a certain enemy.' *'Attack: 6.66' *'Energy: -1 (Think of it as infinity.)' *'Speed: -1 (Teleports Instead Of Moving)' *'Cost: 500 Tickets' Quests (THIS IS STILL WORK IN PROGRESS) 1. Dark Beginnings "W̷͉̓̂e̷͎̓̆̿ļ̵̣̫̑̄͝l̴̢̠̅͝͝,̴̧̪͐́͝ ̶̿͜͜w̴̟̣̼̔̌e̶̛̻̬̗̚l̵̲̗̤̈́͘l̷̹̜̭̋͋̚,̴͎͉͙͘ ̴̯̓̈́̕ẅ̶̛͇̖̱́ẹ̷̈̕l̸͖͊l̷̜̙̾̆.̵͖̊͠ ̷͔̒̄̈́Ą̷̣̘̒̀̚ ̶̻͔͑̽̀b̵͓͐ę̵̓̋e̴̯͒͗͜k̶͓̪̿͑ė̸͓̩͙̏é̵͎̔p̷͔̽́e̶͔͓̮͌̂̇r̵͎͋̎̈́ ̴̺̘̅̚f̴̞̗̏i̴̜͈̺̍n̷̖͌͠a̸̡͗͆̕l̷͍͓͌̅ĺ̷̯̪̿͝ÿ̶̧͐͛ ̶̗̙̓̔c̵̢͕̱͘o̴̺͔̮͆m̴̢̳̾ͅe̷̠͕͇̎s̸̖̥̆̆͠ ̷̹͈̈́̀͜c̸̢͈̩̆̑͝ṛ̴̻̩́̆̿ă̴͚̭̜w̶̙͔̼̉́l̷̖̯͛ḭ̴̩̗́n̷͈͙̽̕ģ̷̠͇͠ ̸͖̪͊̍t̶̩̝͌o̵͖͈͚͗͆̈ ̸̹͝m̵̧̧͇̽̾e̴͕͒̓͋.̶͎̘̳̈́ ̵͓̚O̷̯͊́͐l̴̗͙̠̔̉͛d̵̛̘̭͔̓ ̴̻̐̕R̶̨̊i̴͔̳̐f̷͙̍t̴̢͚̥̄͌̆-̴̰̘̪͗̉͘B̷͕̮̦̋̇͑ẻ̵̳ȁ̸̳r̶͔̭̞͠.̸̬̙̈́ ̴̣̈́̈̔W̵̠͗h̷͈̩̑͘á̸̞̥͒̈́t̷̼̣̱͗ ̴̝̫͎̄̊d̸̝̮̠̑͘͘o̸̖̅́̕ ̵̢̱̍y̴̢̥͉̋͒ǒ̶̟̑̑u̵͙͔̒̋ ̶͇̥̎w̶̻͌́͝á̷͉͎n̵̥̘̟̈́͋͝t̶͙̹̋?̷̤̭̳̀ ̵̧̚W̶̘̭͓̋̊̎à̷͍͓͕͐͘i̶̤̙͍͐̇ț̶͈͐,̵̮̓ ̸̨͔͉̈̓y̷͔̋ò̴̻͇̿̈́ȗ̷̝͚͖̕ ̴͍̫̎͛w̷͎͖͑́ͅȃ̵̧̠͝n̵̜̓t̵̳̉̆͋ ̸̛͎͈̇m̷̭͑͌y̵̩̭̙͐͊̕ ̶̛͕̝͠b̶̠̮̕ě̵͖̚e̷͍͑?̵̧̪͈̉ ̷̥͈́̋Ḅ̸̡̥̚ā̵̛̱̮̋ḩ̷͍̲́͗̌!̷͈̍̿͜ ̶̜̬́͆͋P̵̥̓R̵̗̫̓͜Ò̶̭V̶̰͍͓͂E̷̝̙͗̂̃ ̵̢̉̓͝y̶̳͆̃ö̷̳́̃u̸͈͈̭̒͐ ̷̞̦̊̈́͌ď̶͎̤̤͋̈́e̵͍͘s̸̠̗̘̈́ẽ̶̡͇̒r̴͚̤͑͌͘v̸͖̈́̐͜è̶͕̻͚͊ ̵̝͉͍͑̽͝ǐ̴̯̟̈́ţ̷̬̏̅.̶̩͐ ̵̺̞̽̃̋I̷͙̓̎ ̷̭̈́̂w̶̡͋̀a̷̹͛̏̈́n̵͉͊͐̈́͜t̵̬̭̿̅̐ ̵̹́̔y̵̢͐͋ǫ̷͖͈̆ǘ̸̬̮̉̔ ̵̢̏̉͂t̶͔̃o̸̺̮͌̈ ̷̬̪̌b̴̰̈̑e̷̺̥̔́͜g̶̨̡̟͗̇i̵̠͖̅͝n̷̦͇̐ ̸̛͈̱̃͆y̷̱̹͋͛o̷̞̍̑u̸͙̎̿͜ͅr̴̫̟̈́̃͠ ̷̦̹͂͒͜͝d̷̦͈́̍̃e̴͂͂̅ͅṣ̵̩̎̎́c̶̠̼̖̐̆ê̸͔̐ͅǹ̴̹t̸͗̽̂ͅ ̶̪̖̪̈́͊̏i̵̞͗̊̚n̷̖͍̆t̷͓̠̏͂o̵̹͇͒͘͘ ̴̡̧̲͝t̴̲̘͘h̵̨̼͋̎͘é̸̡̍ ̷̢̬̃̀͂ͅd̵͓͓̰͋ȁ̴̤̫͘ȓ̶̠̙͋k̷̦͕͆̒̃n̶͉̩̣͆̍͝e̴̞͠s̷̺̽s̸̢̊̌̈́ ̴̛͔͌̓b̶̧̻͊͌͜͝y̵̰̤͗ ̶̧̅̚c̷̼͕͖͘ò̸̧͙́́ŗ̴̠̀͐ṙ̶̡͛̕u̴͈̦̔ͅp̶̹͍̿t̷̪̦͉͛ǐ̸͎͚n̷̝͝ḡ̶̟ ̸̦̋ą̴̘͍̉ľ̶̥̈̅l̵̖̯͔̓̂̈́ ̸̙̱̄̑t̵͕̃̋̕h̷̡̗͕͆̇̍ȇ̷͉͙ ̴͍̣̾̒l̷̘͙̐͗͝o̸̢͆͊w̵̡̑͆ḛ̵̭̣̉͌r̷͚̻͋̆ ̷̙̯͑͛͊f̸̞̘͕́̕͝i̴̙̓͛̅͜ȅ̶̼̎̂l̴͙̱̋d̴̡̎͝s̴̙̠͍͌̒̃.̶̗̔̈́͂ ̸͇̳̯̄O̸̡͝t̶̗́̈́͋h̵̤́͊e̴͔̗̗̾ŗ̸̎͂̑w̶̛̲̉i̴̅̕ͅs̴̯̓̓̚e̵̡͕̗̒,̷̼̜̍̈́ ̵̮̐ͅG̷̞̈́̏͜͝E̴̛͉̥͠͠T̶̟͇̀͐ ̷̧͉̃̕Ļ̷̣̩́̑̄O̶̦̙̊̔́S̴̳̃̈T̶͒͜!̷͍̀ ̶̢̹̞̿̑̇Ŷ̴̢͛ỏ̸͈u̷̫̫̯̓ ̵̱̙̳͐̈w̶̻̑͑a̶̦͘ņ̴̭̿͂t̵͍̝͒̽͆ ̴͔͇͕̌͆͘s̶̥͂ó̷̞̪̓m̵͉̈̈e̸̢͊ ̷͙͚̾̕r̴̐͜ï̴̩͂͛ḟ̸͕̪̈́ṯ̴̌s̵̖͚̪͋͊͠?̵̙̠̼̅ ̵̝͐Ų̴̜̩̉s̵̼̺͜͝͠e̴̤̰͖̍ ̴̞͈͑̓t̶͉͑͆h̶̘̎e̶͋͋̾ͅ ̵͙̬̒v̸͇͙̯̌͊̎ḙ̴͖̽ṇ̷͚͊d̴̢̞̚i̶̢͇̽̑̆n̸̢̙̂̈͠g̷̨͙̣̑͆͂ ̸̢̹͍̑m̴̥̖̱̉͋́â̵̜̐̕c̴͖̓̾h̶̛̭͕̏͒í̴̱͠n̶̹͍̎̆̈́e̷̻̣̪̍ ̶̟͂n̶̜͓̂͛̄ͅȇ̶͎̖̎̋ͅx̴̢̭̰͌̅̆t̴̠̞̕ ̴̹͋͛ṱ̷͈̥̄̓̓ó̴̮̮͉̉ ̴̲͖͌̔m̵̬̈̓̏ę̵̛̬͝ͅ.̶̤̄̈͝" Without Glitches: Well, well, well. A beekeeper finally comes crawling to me. Old Rift-Bear. What do you want? Wait, you want my bee? Bah! PROVE you deserve it. I want you to begin your descent into the darkness by corrupting all the lower fields. Otherwise, GET LOST! You want some rifts? Use the vending machine next to me. Use Corruptor Rifts On The Mushroom Field: 0/5 Use Corruptor Rifts On The Dandelion Field: 0/5 Use Corruptor Rifts On The Blue Flower Field: 0/5 Use Corruptor Rifts On The Clover Field: 0/5 Use Corruptor Rifts On The Sunflower Field: 0/5 AFTER COMPLETION "W̷̗͉͇̼̍̿ǫ̴̪͖͓́͂̿w̵̺̟̣̺̏̈̽͒̅,̵̮͒͗̒́ ̵̻̤̼̰̓̋ͅĮ̷̿͝ ̸̥̪͇͆̆̑n̶̮̥̥̅͗͑͠ḙ̶͊̓v̴̡̨͑̈͑͋̿ȇ̸̺̺̹̱̠̋̀r̸̝̪̗̪͒̃̌͠ ̸͙̥̠̝̾ͅr̸̰͙̟̝̿̚ë̶̙́͛ą̸̘̝͙͛͐̄͐͆l̷̘̬͕͓̄í̴̥̜̮̘͉š̸̙̞̦͎è̵̢̀̿̃̚͜d̷̝̱̖̰̑̐̍͆̎ ̵̰̹͓̎̿h̶͈̉͂o̵͓̹͕̒̉̑́w̴̻͚͑̐̏͌ ̵̢͈͖̬̮͑͗͑̋m̶̦͍͔̺͗̊̚ụ̷̟̹͍̆ͅc̵͔̀h̷̨͍̭̱̃̃͂͂̚ ̵̡̖͙̾͗͌̐ş̷͊̆ó̵̡̧͙͉̤͗̓̓͗m̸̪̈́e̸̜̬̻̐̓ ̷̮͉͚̀b̷̟̈́͗̿͐͠e̷͈͔̖͙͈̋e̵̳̿̉k̷͔̘͓͚̇̂̓͠e̵̜͖͍̓͋͝͠ȩ̴̲̬̟̓̄̊̊́p̶̰̭̥͆e̷̞͗̓͂͝r̴̹̎̓̒̂̓ṡ̸͎̚̕ ̵̺̈́̈́͌̈́h̷̳̎̑̃â̸̧͖͒̓̿̕t̴̰̄e̷̮͚͕̎d̶̝͐ ̸̨̎t̵̤͍͋̀͂͠h̶̙̩̗̰͕͝ȩ̷̞̫͕͇̓͋ ̷̝̦͉̫͇̇͒̌l̵̫̣̈́̈́̀ȯ̸̹̼̝̥̠͠w̷̡͈̟͝e̷͙͊̈̐̍̽r̸̘̼̔̇́̅ ̷̝͑́̎f̶͙̱͕͍͆ĩ̷͓̘̯e̸̠̫͂̀̏l̴̢̛͙͕͉͎̔d̸̯͌ś̷͚̜͉͕̤̆̏.̴̥͈̙̰̉͜ ̸̦̘͛̏͌̄͠I̶̱̾'̸̛̙̟m̸̢͍̮̮̠̆͆̈́ ̶̧͉͖̭̺́̏̌̑͗i̴̬͂̎̉̅̎m̵̧̜̈́̿̐̄͘p̸̱͗̽͗͑r̶̛͍̰̱̳̽́͜e̶̜̼̮͇͊s̵̫͗̂̈́͛̂s̷̢̫̟͉͈͋ę̵̳̰̲̆̊d̴̢̫͎͂͐.̷̰͖̬̌̂̉̊̏ͅ ̶̟͎̌Ȋ̴͇ ̷̛̲̳͈̤̗̒̀̏r̴͉̽̓̐̓͌ę̵̦̼̼̆̿̚a̵̞̝̖̓́͜͝ḽ̶̢̼͎̿͘͜͠l̵̢͉͙̹͌y̶̢̢̭͓̪̿̊̈͒͛ ̸̧͙͌a̶̝̦͒́̅͠m̷̩̌̎.̶̠̙̱̒̆̓̊́ ̶̬̀̓̿͝Ṫ̷̈́ͅw̶̧̟͉̹͛͂o̴͔͙̊͗͒̍͜͝ ̸̢̝̯̃͛͑͋t̴̛̟͝ḧ̵̪̱̌̓̇̉ͅͅủ̸̬͙̙̉̚͠m̸̳͙͎̜̫̋̒͌̀͗b̷̡̫̘͊͌s̷̯̺̯̙͒͌̀̕̚ ̴̦̹͔̳̇̓̅ù̵̖̩̲̄̄́p̴̛̰̎̅̕̕,̸̘̊̂͆ ̶̩̻̖̱̗̕s̸̖̟̱̰̏̆͌͝ó̵̙̯͎̘̑͊̚ ̴̗̩̽͋Í̶̳̈́̿̕'̷̜͖̲́̎̋̊ḿ̸͇̺͘ ̴͙͔̫̏̓n̵̙̯͔̭̺̿̅̆͋̆ǒ̶̠̳̬̀̾͒w̵̫͌̎͝ ̶͎͕̗͗ͅc̴̯̽͑͋ä̸̭́̽l̸̟̅̏͆ͅl̷͉̈́i̴̫͖̒̌̊n̸̛̟͔̓̈͋͜g̴̨̙͎͗͒͒ ̸̮̩͚͍̿̇̀͒̚y̸̡̹͍̟̲͒͆͐́̕ơ̷̛͎̑̂̽u̴͔͇̾̓͘ ̵̳̪̲̳̐̊̇̍m̵͍͎̙̣̦̑̃̇̀̈́ẙ̶̑͋͗͜ ̴̡͇̆͋̕͝R̴͚͕̦̩̻̀͌̈́̍̒ï̸̧̹̏͠f̵̦͕̼̑͊̕͜t̷͉̒̔-̵̫͆̅̈̈́͜H̸͙͍̿̅̉a̴̘͑n̶̫̪̝͘d̴̛̙͕̣͈̙̏̊̀ ̷̦̪̬̭̻̎̓̉Ṁ̷̧̲̦̰̑̾̋̈́a̵̪͒̆ń̷̗͓̼̫͇̔͐̔͘.̷̻̙̕ ̸̳̳̻́͑͐̉Ỹ̷̞̟̓͗͠o̶̼͌̾͑̏ů̴͔͓͑͝ ̸̮̺̐̉̀͗̍d̶͓̹̘̯̀̐͊̇̇ȏ̷̡̹̭̅̆͋ ̵̡̛̞̩̪͈̊͗̕͝ẗ̸͎͍́̐̑̚h̴̝̰̳͚͗̄͜i̵͉̘̘̼͆͂͝ņ̸̰̱͙̫̿̄̂g̶̮̓s̴̡͊͐ ̸͙͓͒̈̈́ẗ̶̙̣͕́͑̇̈́̿h̸͍̜͋̀̈́̀̽a̵͚͇̝͔͗̓̏͜ẗ̷̞͓͈̬́̔̇̒͝ ̷̱̄̔̀̒͛n̴̥̬̙̠̍̊̽͒ò̷̝r̶͖̼͊͐̇m̴͓͈̪̲̿̄̎́͝a̷̛̼̪͓̻͑̀̅̊ͅl̵͖̬̂͜ļ̷̰͉͚̖̐̑̑̏͝y̴̪̭͙̭͚͐͘ ̶̺̼͉͈̤͒̓I̷̢̛̫̣̳͐̅̀̑ ̶̼̥͇͐̌͌c̸̪̀̋͛̈̀ỏ̷̝͑͛̆u̸̪̥̇͂̈́͠l̴̢̖̖̽͆͗̎̃d̷̡̛̟̺͜ͅň̷̖̦'̷̟͇̩͌t̴̢̟̣̀ ̵͓̬͇̬̥͂̐͑̔͂d̷̬̭͓͗́ơ̶͇͙͖̜.̸̨̟̊͋̋ ̶̦̙̲̪͂͌Ģ̴̽̀ọ̷͚̜̘̍̕ͅt̷̖̱̀͐̐͗̾ ̷͎̆̉̈́̈́i̴͎̒̈́t̴̜͈͉̲͛͜?̷̩̮͗̌́̒͘ ̸̢̰͚̌̉̋Y̵̩̜͕̺̊e̴̻̿́a̶͚̩̒͐̑̉h̷̡̢͖̺͔̍,̶͔̭̻͆̾͋͝ ̵̖̪͓̐̕͠Ḭ̵̺̮̦̂ ̵̣͙̋̎̈́̓̽t̴̛̬̭̟̹͕͋̄h̸̡͐͆ơ̵͓̖͓̹̭͋͒͌̈́u̷̙͌̈̀g̴̡͍̯͑̊̓̕h̷͈̲̖̔̏́͘t̷̤̭͉̅̋ ̴̠͔̀̅͐̂̕ṡ̸̲̙̞̙͕̎́̇͝o̸̤̺͋͜͠.̶̛̪̳̈̐̌" Without Glitches: Wow, I never realised how much some beekeepers hated the lower fields. I'm impressed. I really am. Two thumbs up, so I'm now calling you my Rift-Hand Man. You do things that normally I couldn't do. Got it? Yeah, I thought so. REWARDS * 50,000 Honey * 6 Rifts * Corrupted Royal Jelly (Makes a corrupted version of the bee. Causing it to be able to teleport and glitch out. Aesthetic only.) * 10 Tickets 2. Let The Corruption Begin "N̵̗̝̖͉̖̋͗͒̈́o̷̢̨̤̔͐̏w̶͓̍͊̆͂ ̸̩̫̏̓̔̂͝t̷͓̺̘͉͒̅̀̚ͅẖ̵̹̜͖̞́̎a̸͖͍͠ţ̶̨̳̠͌ ̵̺̣̓ŵ̵̼̒͊͌͝ę̴̲̩̳̔̏̾̄͠'̵̗̈ͅv̸̤̊͑͆e̷̼̗̤̥̬͑ ̶͖̜̻̬̮̀͘ṯ̵͑ā̶̡̽̇̽͊k̴̜̙͈̬̰͊̓̀́̕ȇ̵̞̰̪̟ṋ̶̜͖͆ ̸̗͒͐ͅç̷̲̗̬̱̂o̶̼̯̰̒͆̎̂n̵̞̾̈́̌̄t̵̺̻͍͉͖͆̋ȓ̵̗̖͕̉̋̕͜o̶̢͕͖̾̒̄̀͝l̴̛͕̪͔̱͕̄ ̷͔́̑ọ̷̲͒̏̾̾f̶̱̻̝̟̎̍̅̕͠ ̴͉̐̔ṭ̸͌̀h̷̳̖̣͂͑ẽ̵͇͔̇̓̃̄ͅ ̸̪̤͖̭̑͜l̷͚̤̙̻̞̓̎̉o̸̧͇̫̘̼͗́̎̉w̵̛̱̼̱̳̰̍̌̚͝ē̸̢̮̕r̶̤̈͆͂̂ ̴̡̞̲̠͑̇f̷͖͎̖̜̿͠i̸̧͖͓̮̟̒̇̏̕͝ḛ̷̡̧̜̬̈́͑̾l̸͖͉̥͓͕͑́̃͒͂d̴̟̟͒͝s̷̡̲͎̐̅,̴̯̩̲͓̏ ̵̭̩͔̩͊̈́͆͝w̶̞̲̝͇͈͝e̸̫̞̿̓̃͋ ̷̖̭̀c̸͚̣͉͕̈́͑ḁ̷̛̬̘̈̐̏n̷̯͐͝͝ ̸̧̰̈̑̇b̸̠̯̐̓̒̍̅e̴̱̊͊̃̀͌ġ̷̥̿̔̀̐i̷͆̉̾͌̽͜ň̵̗̪̠͂̂̓ ̴̠̺̂̇̊̒m̸͕͈̟̘̠͋́̐̿à̵̧̳̥̠̿̅̑n̷̹͍͝i̴̥̐̏̉̚̚p̵̧̬͚̈u̵̬͇͎͖͉͆̅́̃͝l̵̩͛͆a̶̪̹̩̰̕ț̷̗̼̘̔̈́̃ȋ̵̡̳n̶͚͍͙̒g̸̰̼̰̫̔͘ ̷̨͈̩͖̦́͋͐̚s̵̗͆̽̇̕͝ó̶̠̦͉͌͋̄̅m̸̯̙͍̭͛̐͌̄̀e̷̜̙̮̿̈́ͅ ̶̳͉̓̃̇o̶̹̰̓̎f̵̯̂͒̃̓ ̵̦̮̮̂̿̏͘t̸̡̧̪͕̍̈h̷̞͕̜̮̊e̴̯̣̋̄̃͆̽͜ͅ ̵̨̟̖̍̓̿c̸̺̲̉͐͂͗r̷̪͔͎̼̭͒̆ė̸̘á̶̜͎̯́̚͜t̷̑̓͗́͜u̸̬͂r̷͍͎̯͋̎͂̀̾e̸̯̖͙̖̔͜s̸̲͔̠̽͜ ̴̧͙̪̲́̋͒t̸͈̼̎o̵͖͌̀ ̶̡̟̮̀ḩ̴̬͕̘̓e̸̫̙̗̰̻͑ĺ̵̟̺̹̺̆͑̀̈ͅp̷̧͉͕̠͕̉̅̀ ̷̲̑̑̽̇u̵̖͓͓̰͛̓͐s̷̨̟̈́̽̒͒ ̴̩̺͚͗͝t̶͉̿́̀à̷̧̢̌̕k̵̺͇̖̊́̿̋̍ͅȅ̸̤̗̂͝ ̶̨̻̙͝͝ͅȯ̵̼v̴̳͇̪̙̒̐̏͒e̴͉̞̼͉̓̋͂r̷̫̰̳̲̻̔̍͑͝ ̵̛̗̭̜̏̒̉̕t̸̡̯́́͝ḥ̶͕͔̜̑̒͘e̷̺͒̀̊͑̀ ̴͇̖̘̫̳̀̐̎͋͋r̷͚̀̑͘é̶̤̯̆ͅs̴̡̘̣̰̃̀ţ̸̞̙̏͌̓̚.̴̣̹͇̣̙̍̆͂ ̴̟́̏̒̚B̸̤̠̤͕̔̾̊͌u̵̳̤̳̫̩͒t̴̡̨͎͉̣́,̴̘̩̗̿̽̄̌͘ ̸͍̌t̸̛̪̮̺̑͛h̷̜͗͗á̸̛̱͎͔̑͠͝t̴̜̼͋͒̀͝ ̸̺̻͙̑͘s̴̥̈̐̚͠p̶̖͙̻͈̞̽̎͂ĩ̵̱͈͎̤d̸̠̜͔͝e̴̢̩̤͊͊ṟ̷̜̲͊̇͒͒͜ ̵̗̂ì̴͕̑̓̀n̴̬͔͉͈͋͛̉͠ ̷͍̣̤̾͌̈͒̒f̷̩̟͇̦̂̕͘͜r̵͖̜̣̃̋̑̅̈́o̵̺̘̠̍̒͋̿͝ͅṅ̴̗̕̚t̶̛̜̑̽̑̚ ̵̨̰̩̰̝͑͑ŏ̶͉̫̖̾̊̋̕f̴̮̟͉̱͚̍̒͐̓͆ ̵̨͓̈̆̽t̴̛̰̹̺̀̆̓ͅh̷̼͑̇̀̅̽͜ě̴̡̞̖̳̅͋̀͆ ̵͍͚̱̲̂ͅg̷̢̘͚̦͔͆͆̍̚͝ä̵̢͕́͛͠ṯ̷͙͆̃ȩ̸̡̝̹̐̑̏̉́ ̶̢̱̽̈́̏í̵̮̤͕̏͋͠s̷̩̻̊̆̍͝ ̸̢͇̎̀̉͝s̶̤̈͂͑t̴͙̯͒͜͝a̴̝͙̐̀͠͝r̷͔̺̳͙̊ṱ̴̬̯̭̠̀̈i̷̜̎͑n̶͔̲̹̺̕g̶̢̜͎̺͊̿͊̀ ̶̹̯̜͖̌͊ẗ̸͉̟͖̙͔́ó̸̧̝̔̒͒ ̸̦̹̊̇͋͌̈́ḇ̵̺̓̅̍ȩ̸̪̜͕̯̾͘c̸̛͖̩̫̦͍͗́͠o̴̘̹̓̈́m̴̢͈̆͘e̴̗̳͗ ̴̙͇́͘͝ǎ̶͙͙́̚ ̷̱̄̒͠n̴̮̹̫̠̈u̶̳̪͈͉͇͛̄͌̈́͝ȋ̶̧̗͙͖̮s̸͓͆̑̊͘ă̵̠̓ͅn̵̜̟̼͓͋͗͒͘c̵͓̫͓̦̅͗͋͜ě̴̘̀̓ ̴̪͍̑̈́͝f̶̧̤̜̌͌̎͜͠o̵̼̓̐͊͝͠ŗ̴̲͉̰͔͗̒ ̷̙̝̹̬̪̒m̷̰̜͂̔̀̽y̶͔̼͇͓͎̏̀̓̉ ̶̧͇̭̓́͒̂̾R̸͇̦͚̳͠ỉ̵̳f̸̤͂̉̎t̸͈̝̱́̉̇̎͋ ̴͖̱̉C̵͖͉͙̥͖̈́̐̀̾ṛ̸̹͈̞͕̀̒è̴̪̙͉͙̻̾̑̎̚ą̵̩͔̠̩̊ṭ̶̨̩͙̲̆͐̈́͆ū̶̧̝̣͈̃͘͝ṛ̶̼̟̒̿̊ě̷̻̻̋ͅs̴̝̪̣̘͒.̷̡͉͈͕̼̈́͊͠ ̵̪͔̎͝Ṣ̸͍̘̯̯̈̂̏̎t̴̘̅̎a̶͇̓̏ȑ̸̨͉t̸̙̠͖̏͜ ̸̫̐b̶̤̲̬̉̇͊͋͜͠ŷ̵̖̹̇̅̂ ̷̟̻̮̖̯̀g̸̰͇̱̱͆͘ͅe̴̙̒͑̃͗͠t̷̼̭̟̦͌̿́̾͝ț̶̨̘̣͗̾̏͛i̵̬̓ṉ̵͚̻͌̂̀g̵̞̣̤̈ ̷͙̻̝̑̐͘͝͝o̶̡͙̓n̷̠̩͑̂̔̎̌ě̶̮̖̮͂̽͝ ̴̨̛̺͌͋ö̴͙͗̍͌f̴͚͓̰̹̙̒̄͛̓͝ ̴̳͉͈͕̝̑͌ţ̷͖̙̺̫̏̿͆̂͝h̷̲̙͚́̽͝ȅ̵͇̦̲̱̣ ̷̗̯̞̈́̎̊̔̓R̷̞̰̣̣̀h̴̨͉̥̮̓̽ͅi̴͓̮̬͍̔͒͝͠n̴̞̟̪͋̀ͅő̵͙̬͈ ̴̡̩͙̳̜̑̒̒̚B̴̭̲͉̖̿ȅ̸̟͔̙̓ĕ̴̳̐ẗ̵̙̦͍̫́̆l̷̡̥̮͎̈́̑̌̔͠ė̸̗̜̃̔s̶̡̞̣̎̇͘͜ ̴̝̄̿̍w̶͙̩̾̈́̒ė̵̛͔͛ ̵̤͇͈̙̜̔̍̚ç̸͙̥̯̩̈́̄ŏ̸̞̞̖̥͜r̷̢̗͇̒͝r̴̙̀u̴̧͚͓̘͑̈͝p̸̝͇̝̱̝̚t̴̛̙̙̱͔̬́é̴͓̦͎̄d̸̡̛̞̮͓̲̑ ̸̧̲̤̠̍t̷͙̞͔̚o̵͖̙̣̲͓̎̍́ ̸̛̻̟̊̇̔h̸̼̦̰̲̥͑̃̓ẹ̵̙͇͋͗̆͠l̵̨̰̤͆̈́̈́p̸̫̉̎̈̀̈́ ̶͈̂̚u̴̘̇̓̚͝s̸͚̰̟̩̈́͠ ̵͇̯̾̏͘o̶̗̩͛̋̋̐͝u̷͙̓͐̄t̸̢͕̪̬̝̍̉̆̈́͊ ̶̧̯̄̎͋̕͠t̵̨̨̧͕͖̿ơ̴̛̯͑̄̕ ̵̢̛͕̲́̊͠ț̴̪̀̀a̸̡̿̃̎̑̚k̸͉̰͍̽́̍̈́e̸̢̬̯̗̤̿̈́̂̒̈́ ̶͊̾̋͘ͅo̵͈͓̺͍͒ų̵̼͆t̶̡͕̹̱͐,̴̯̖̰̠͛̏ ̶̪̌á̶̧̝͚̿̿̚ͅń̴̠͍̐̉͆̿d̵͙̦̈́̈́͊̿ ̴̘̏̀p̴̘̼͛ō̸̡̼̺̰̌̑̕ͅs̵̨̲͖̼̈́͑s̷̲̏̅̍͝i̶̥̯̜̱̞̔̾̾͘͝b̴̧̹̗̐͜l̸̗̄y̸̩̼͗͆̍ ̶̨͛̆̃̽̄c̷̥̈́ó̶̠̣͖̏ȑ̵̨̢̮̭̪̉̓͊́r̴̛̻̽͋͜u̴̬̓́͘p̸̨̭͚͇͚͒̿̽̎ţ̸̨͇̯̤͛̓̽̆͝,̶̳̣̽͜ ̵̡̻͚͊t̷͕͖̍̕h̷̡̩͇͓͘e̴̺̘̯͛̃ ̷̨̠̥̥́̑̒͑S̵̟͊͒p̵̗̉̏i̶̥̞͂̅d̷̹̘̘̼̲͊̑̐͝ē̵̲͚̠̬̳̎r̶͚̼͖̈͒ ̸̨̢̙̦̓̈́͗́́F̵̪̍̏i̵̻̭̖̲̳͌̈́̂è̵̯̙̼͝l̴̙͐̏͂̒̚d̶̙̘̄̒.̴̢͈̂" Without Glitches: Now that we've taken control of the lower fields, we can begin manipulating some of the creatures to help us take over the rest. But, that spider in front of the gate is starting to become a nuisance for my Rift Creatures. Start by getting one of the Rhino Beetles we corrupted to help us out to take out, and possibly corrupt, the Spider Field. Actually, wait. Better idea. Destroy the 5 Bee Gate altogether. Use Corruptor Rifts On The Spider Field. 0/10 Summon a Corrupted Rhino Beetle. 0/1 Destroy the 5 Bee Gate. 0/1 AFTER COMPLETION Ā̷̺̣̭̄͑͊l̸̠̱͖̤̭̂̉̀̀̓r̴̹̄̏͜ͅi̴͍͍͒̑̾̓͝ǧ̴̢̰̺̜̒̉̒͘ḥ̴̡̠̃̔͠t̸̛̞̩̙̒̾!̴̢̪͇̯̎͊ ̷̻̍Ẇ̴̬̔̚ė̵͔͌̚̚'̸̫̉̓̓̚v̷̺̈́̂̆e̷̼̟͛ͅ ̶͓͌̓͗͑t̶̖̅̍a̸͎̱̣̻͋̓̔̄k̴̯̤̱̓̓̃̑̊͜ë̵͓́̈́̔͘̕ń̵͎̻͕̦̒͆͛̈́ ̶̨̛̠̠̾̀̑d̵̡̞̰̥̜̄̓o̷͙̍̉̃̀̓w̵͖͋̿̆̍̚n̴̤̙͆̅̾ͅ ̵̧̙̀̽̿̉̏ṫ̸̗͎̚h̴̦̤̑̌͘͜e̵͍̍̂̂̚ ̷̳͓̀f̵͉̼͕̘̲̆͆̃́͝i̷͙̻̤͍̝͑͆̄́͐ȑ̵̲͌̔̐͜s̶̡̛͚̜͗̕͠͝ẗ̵̨͉̜̙̾͂ ̵̗͛͆̈́ỏ̵̡͙̔̿f̴̲̖̃́̿ ̶͕̽̔̇̒ṱ̴̛͉̞̊͘h̴̰̯̪̺̮̅͘e̵̢͕͇̿́̒͂͝ ̵̹̖͝s̵̜͚͍͈̀̓̽̎̐i̷̢̛x̸̡̛͍̏̀͜ͅ ̷͍̝̒g̷̼͊̾a̸̺͉̺̎̀̚t̵̨̙̺̖͒ě̸̪͎̿s̷͙͇̠̰̒͝ͅ.̶̝͐͒̑ ̶̺̲͐́̔Ṅ̷͈͙̲̤̦͐̐̍͝ọ̶̦̫̳͎̽̔̕w̵̼̱̐ ̶̢͙̥͍̾̒̾̐t̶̢͇͚̫̞̂̎̎h̴̡̀́̅ā̷̳̦̩̤t̴̢̯̠̹̊̂̆̀̚ ̷̲̣̋́̓͘ť̵̨͍̓͛̍ḧ̸̺̝͇́͑ę̴͍͖̅̉̋ ̵̥͎̪͇̓̋̔͌͜͠g̶͓̐͗̈̿ã̸͈̭̲̩̀̚t̷̳̯̫̐̉ë̴̮́ ̸̛̦͙̣̜̱͐i̶̺͔̐̈́̕͜s̶̛̺͛́̉̍ ̶̫̩̉̅͌̆ŏ̷̜̐ǘ̸̮̱̹̊͝t̵̳̳̙̦͓́ ̸̮̗͓́̔̈́̽͒ǫ̴͙̹͍͓̓̂͆͌͘f̸̲̦͆̚͝ ̶̜͍̔͐͠ö̶̯̱̖́̾͝ų̶͔̬͌̋̅ȑ̴̘̑͠ ̵̭̼̿̒̽͝ẉ̶͐̌ă̴̟̼̣͗̐̾ỷ̴̥̤͍̽̔̋̂,̵̧͉͉̮̗̽̌̐̈́̿ ̸̢̨̠̝̰̆̏̀͊ẅ̵̗̲̟̲́͋͜e̸̟̭͗͜ ̸̼̜̰͙͓͊́c̶̨͓̫̙̜̉̅͝a̴̻̪͙̍͐̇͝n̷̘̊ ̷̻́̚b̷̤̭̭̘͎̈́ë̷̳́͑͌̏g̵̡͙̗̫̻͠ĭ̴̡̼̐̓͑͝n̸̗̺̗͈͍̄̿͋̕͝ ̴̡̞͇͒͛̇c̵̺̐̿͝ơ̸͖͉͔̿̏̓r̸̩̹̳̲̫̀̏͝r̸̨̫̺̝̾̆́͂͋u̷̮͍͔̔p̸̥̱̾̉̈́́t̴̬͗͑͘i̶̥̬̔̏̀͊̓n̴̜̖̻̟̪̎͝g̴̹͂̉̇ ̸̲̩̜͉̥̐͛͂̅̂t̷̟̆h̷͔̥̓͜e̴͈̞̞̳͒̐̃͝ͅ ̵̟̼̄m̸̹̩͑͌̓̀͠i̵̗̝͊̾̕d̶̠͂ͅd̶͓̺̑̍͒͘l̴̡͇̩̮͖̍̄e̷͚͂͂ ̷̰́̇̈́͑f̴̡͚͎̳̩̑͘i̴͎͌̏ę̴̢̜̈l̵̖̟̥̟̳̍̈͊͛͠d̸̼̜̜̀̅̄̒s̵̱͐͛.̶̻̠̂̃͘͠ ̶̖̿̃̑͐̋J̶̙͓͗́͗͐̈́ụ̵͇̔̐́̕s̷̤͇͖̼̒̓̊̓͝t̶̗̞͂͠ ̶̢̢͈̎̆̊͌̍w̴̔̀̚͘͝ͅȁ̷̡̢̱̯ț̴͉͖̜̒̅́͛͠c̷̡͔͇̏͌̏̓̂h̵̠̭̜̖͊̐̓̐̂ͅ ̸̡̧̘͈̙̃͛͆̓̂o̵̳̓ų̶͚̈́̀t̷͕͕͝ ̵̢̭̓͌f̶̌̽ͅò̸͎ȑ̷̂͊̌͜ ̷̜̯̩̓͆͗͂̕͜P̴͕͈͛͋͗͠a̶̙̿̀͛n̶͙͒̊̄͠ď̷̢͙̮̲a̷̢̠̎̒͝,̴̳̯͐̈́̆̈́ ̶͇̘͍̺̬͗͋̓̀͝ȅ̷̜̼̝͇̖̌̒͝v̴̳̀̍̔̿͗ͅë̸̙͚́̄́̿ǹ̴͇ ̶̡͙̥̑̉̍́͝t̸̤͇̯͓͛̀̌͐͠ḩ̷̘͉̉o̸̿ͅṳ̶̻̒̽͠g̵̞͛̈́͑͗̈́h̶̪̼̺̀͘ ̴̧͚̪͉̗̋̅̿̕ĥ̵͚͈͆̊̚è̵̜͉̂ ̴͉͔̯̳̐͂d̵̫͙͉͂ò̶̹͕̬͍̹̓͑̇̚e̵̫͖̅̾͗̓ş̵̙̝̙̔̍ ̷̡̺̟̗̉͊͊͌h̵͖͍̗̥̰͑͛̈́̌̕ḁ̷̣̊͒̇̎̕ṫ̸̛̪̼̻̀̊͛e̵̫̼̬̮͑́͒̾ ̶̰̓͆͘ţ̴̜̘̰̹͛̇ḣ̵̼̩̃̂ò̴̮̱̝̥̀̀̋s̸̡̢͓̘̘̒̉́́ę̶̡͔͙̼̎͛̍̀͘ ̸̻̜̱̿c̸̩͎̰̄ṙ̶͎͇̤̾̿ẻ̷̖̯̌̏á̷̧͕̥̘̱̾̍̚͠ţ̶͍͖̫̅̈́u̴̝̽r̷̮̤͗̓̋̐͝e̴͔̼͗̈́s̶̝̍̈́͊̈́̚,̴̡͓̳̻͐̽̒͝͠ ̵̣͕̙̹͛̍͛̚h̴̢̥͕̗̰̏͆e̵̺͇͔̾́̓͋'̶̛̥̘͛͆͆l̴͙̈́͋́͛͝l̷̜̞̯̱͐ ̶̳̼̫̌̅͆́l̶̖͆̉̌ī̵̯͙̳̘̻̋k̶̫̈́̌e̵͍̱͖̬̊͛͊̇l̵͈͓͒̎̍̓y̷͔̦̯̰͇̒͐̕ ̷̠̗͖̒̀̍̕͠d̸̳̩̆̊r̷̨͎̈͝a̸̬̞̱̐͛w̴̛̮̱̦̓͂͒̌ ̵̡̺͔̻̈̃͆̆ẗ̵̹͈̮́h̴̨͂̉e̴̢̯̙͇͎̓̈̏̕͝ ̶͓̟̞͑͒̌̀l̷͖͔͒í̷̟͇n̸͈̳̋̌e̷̖͂͒ ̶̡̪̼͔̽̒̒̀à̶͉͎̭͚͛̂t̷̗̔̈̈͊͐ ̷̢͖̓̽ć̶̙͗͑̚͝o̴̫̽ņ̷̧͈͙͛̈́̊͋ẗ̸̜̤́͌͝r̷̳͓͈̭̰̽͘͝o̵͎̫͈̭̼̊̾l̶̛̞͈̆̆͋̏l̷̠̐̂̽̚ì̷̧͚̿̚n̸̲̔̃ǵ̷͚̥̞͐̐͘ ̴̧̬̗͎̇͂͒t̵̖͒ḩ̴̪́̀͐̓́é̷̩̮͈̫ṁ̴̰̱͌́.̴̧͆͌̇̋ ̷̙̞͌J̶̞̼̥͔͒̂u̶̧̜͊̆s̸͙̟̐̓ṫ̸̨̤͂ ̵̨͍̥̀͝b̴̡̙̞̭̍̿̀̃̔è̵̡̛̖͔͇̂̽ ̷̡̛̦͊̒c̵̜̬̼̋͋ȃ̴̢̬̟̹͈̒̈̒ȑ̵̟͔̬̲̐̈͜͠͠ę̵͓̱͂̈́͐̕f̷̞̑̅̀̈ṵ̶̩̯͚̎l̸̲͑̓͜ ̷̣̇̋w̸̠̲̠̘̌h̸̩̫̰͆̅͂͝e̸̹͈̮͌ñ̸̜͖͂ ̶̬͗c̸̩̪͓̜̀̔́̈́o̶̝͌̐̕r̴̛͎̭̀̈ṙ̸̩͎̳̰̅ų̸͕̒͛̌͋ͅp̷̮̏ţ̷̹͎͈̣͒̏͘ỉ̸̧̜͓̜͖͂̓̀͘n̶̟̳̐̕ǵ̵̟̺ ̵͚͝ẗ̴͉́̊́̈́h̶̲͚̉ĕ̷͚̖̻̺̬ ̷̡͙̫̖͚͂̑̎̓B̵̯̹̞̹̔̍̉̈́̚a̷͙̗͈͊̈͛m̸̯̑̀̌̚͠b̶̡͊͌̔ơ̵̩̇̒̋̕ọ̷̈́͋͗̉ ̷̨̼̓F̴̝̘̹̄i̴͕̲̫̰̐̇̀ȇ̸̡̖͆ļ̴͎͖̥̠̒͋͘d̵̨͓͔̮͆́͛͠.̸̛̹̖͓̾̕ ̸͈͍̺͑Ó̶̧͚̝̺̭̅̕̕̕t̷̺̺̺͔́h̷̞͒̽̂̚e̷͔̜̔̀̏͝ͅr̶͖͑̓ ̶̙̬̜̹̔̋̽̕ͅt̴̛͎̹̯͆̀̈́͜h̶̠̦̝̄̎͘͘͝e̴̦͍̤̳͑n̵̨̳̝̬͙͊̀̐̃͊ ̷̫̣̘̃ṭ̵̳̹̜̼̿̏̿̂ḩ̵͇̮̲͖́͌͝a̴͚̻̿̓͑͘t̷̩̒ͅ,̸͎̒̏̐̋͊ ̷̡̬͔̱̭̒̋̓̂G̷̰̻̭̋̃̇͊͝o̴̜̘͚̓͗͂o̶͉͒̀d̸̮͔͉͂̽͗̇̀ ̸͖͚̮͙͌̑J̷̯̦͇̝͔́̊̅̄̃ō̸̲̔̏̂b̶̟̮̭̯̭̽̃͋!̸͇͌̍ Without Glitches: Alright! We've taken down the first of the six gates. Now that the gate is out of our way, we can begin corrupting the middle fields. Just watch out for Panda, even though he does hate those creatures, he'll likely draw the line at controlling them. Just be careful when corrupting the Bamboo Field. Other then that, Good Job! REWARDS * 100,000 Honey * 10 Tickets * 12 Rifts * Corrupted Royal Jelly 3. Let The Shops Drop Without Glitches: I just overheard the bears talking. They're against corruption. Even the panda. That means we're gonna need some gear. Good thing we're already taken out the lower fields. That means we've already cornered Mother Bear. Therefore our Rift Creatures will be well fed, and be much stronger than their base level. If you happen to see a red sprout, collect from it. That's one of our Rift Sprouts we're finally getting here thanks to you. But, that's aside the point. We need weapons. Corrupt Noob Bear. 4. 5. Corrupt The Blue HQ 6. Gate Smasher 7. 8. 9. 10. Corrupt The Red HQ 11. 12. 13. 14. Open The Other Portals 15. Category:Blog posts